pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Any/Mo Gates of Kryta NM Farmer
So, I've been messing around with Gates of Kryta for a while, and finally came to the conclusion that normal mode farming is probably best, as the rewards are still good, and it actually weakens the anti-farm code instead of buffing it. Good bones/dust drops, good runes, decent gold, about 3-5k a run on average, plus lets you pile up Orr Emblems for Halloween. Still gotta get all the template codes up, but at this point I am looking for feedback on the build and the concept. Smity Smitington 23:28, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :I like the universal farms you're putting on PvX. A nice alternative from fixed professions.--Digitalfear 23:34, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, I'm pretty sure it's 'gates', not 'gate's'. Moved.--Digit0l Qu33r 23:38, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Gonna test it out tomorrow and leave some comments.--Digit0l Qu33r 00:13, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hm, seems to work fine. I used Balthazar's Spirit and Symbol of Wrath as optionals and did the mission fairly quickly.--Digit0l Qu33r 16:40, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Awesome. I did some testing last night and found that the mission takes about 20 minutes. I had one extremely lucky run that netted about 10k for me cuz I got a 20% enchanting sword grip and a major vigor. Also, you might wanna try without Balthazar's Spirit if you are using a casting profession, I usually don't have any prob's with energy until the end of the mission sometimes. Smity Smitington 19:08, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hm, I just like unlimited energiez no matter whether I'm going to use it or not. :p--Digit0l Qu33r 19:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Bump Anybody else able to try this out? Smity Smitington 20:59, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, I'll give this a go on my sin :) -- 21:20, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Works pretty well, I added Shroud of Distress to my build as one of the optionals and i'll add it to the page. This builds a little fragile if you aren't careful, but works nonetheless. -- 21:50, July 20, 2010 (UTC) so why do you kill the group at the start?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:14, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :If you don't there will be a group which is bugged and doesn't attack after you clear the big mob going the secret way. It also seems to make the big mob even bigger. Smity 22:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::you spawn the big group at the ledge, why are you killing the guys at the start? and farming the rest of the mission is a waste of time--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::It's not a waste of time when there are alot of big mobs to farm throughout the mission, and farming only the big mob over and over screws your anti farming code bad, finishing the mission seems to reset it. Also, if you only farm the beginning, you are constantly wasting time entering the mission, zoning, and getting to the spot itself. I still don't know what you mean by killing the group at the start and what you mean by "the ledge". Smity 22:42, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know what he means by the ledge, I used to farm this hundreds of times per day 600/smite :P Basically if you go through the gate and look straight at Oink, go to the right and stand right in the very corner so that the wall is on your right. When you do it properly you should notice in the mob that you fight should almost double in size. Then from there just go down the hill and farm like normal. -- 22:50, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'll have to try that. Either way you do it though you are going to double the size of the mob, and the point of this build is to farm the whole mission and all the undead in it, so your going to kill the undead at the beginning one way or the other, I find it faster to kill them off the bat than to kill them once you go through the swamp and to the first boss spawn. Smity 22:54, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::i still dont understand why you would kill all the enemies when your only reason is anecdotal evidence that finishing a mission resets drops :<--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:58, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Like I said, there are plenty of good mobs to farm throughout the entire mission, not to mention I usually get my best drops (insiginias and runes) from monsters after the mob. You are also wasting alot of time restarting the mission over and over. Smity 23:01, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Farming the mob itself is not very profiteable at all. The vast majority of the monsters don't drop anything. I make alot more money finishing the mission than farming the mob only, believe me, I've done both ways plenty of time. If you don't believe me, try it yourself. Smity 23:06, July 20, 2010 (UTC) =Simpler Build= I personally think the current build is not as flexible it should be. The build contains skills from all 4 expansions (which not all GW players own) for such a simple farm. I would recommend something like this... This way the only required campaign is Proph. It took me 7 minutes (rounded up) to run the mission with this exact build (meaning 2 blank slots) on a ranger. --XdaC 01:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :I added the variants to the build page. To lazy to change the elite to optional cus it would mean changing all the template codes. I listed SoJ and healing breeze under major variants tho. Btw, 7 minutes seems very fast, did you kill all the undead in the mission? If so maybe the elite should be changed. Smity 02:11, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Only thing is the 25 second cooldown. -- 02:34, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I have to try this later, I can see some advantages to it already even with the downtime. Dont need to mess around with clumping enemies together, and might speed up the beach part. 7 minutes is alot better than the 20 minutes I counted, although I have a feeling he didn't do the entire swamp. Smity 02:40, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :I used the glitch after the group by Oink....that hops you to the end...--XdaC 02:46, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Ahhh, he went through the gate where the single hellhound is that you kill. That's how he got the 7 min time :P -- 03:03, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::How the heck do you get through the gate? Smity 04:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't know how you do it exactly, but I have done it before (not using any shadow steps) -- 04:39, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::contact me in-game Stranger of Sparta and I'll show you...hard to explain--XdaC 05:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I've personally got an E/Mo build that uses a completely different setup than this and is more effective at farming the area. This works in HM for me without any troubles.--Nagarian 05:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Do you do the whole mission with that or what? How long does it take? Smity 05:43, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Just farming the area to the left past the house where oink is by. I'd take ya on a run of it, but I'm still recovering from the banhammer of ANet. --Nagarian 05:46, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::E/mo isnt any/mo =P Unless we're planning to turn the page into a guide-type-thing or something where we just post a working build for each profession instead of 1 universal build.--XdaC 07:12, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Reason I put the E/Mo build up there is because its faster and more effective than the Any/Mo builds here, and E/Mo can do HM without having to worry about oink glitch being nerfed.--Nagarian 07:16, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Idk how you can say it's faster than any other build.... If you are just farming the mob I've come up with plenty of builds that clear the mob super fast, including a 105 that blows up the whole mob with one RoJ using frozen burst and BuH. Smity 15:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Also, you can't tell me that a build that uses an armor dependant damage elite is better than one that uses holy damage... Your build could even be improved by replacing one of the crystals with light of deldrimor. Smity 15:13, July 21, 2010 (UTC) (Back on topic to XdaC's post) He showed me the bug that lets you go straight to the end of the mission, and is quite nice (takes only another minute or two to finish the mission after you clear the large mob). For just doing it this way, I have to say that SoJ is a better choice. I am still not sure if finishing gates of kryta resets it's anti-farm code, but I know for sure that finishing other missions resets it as after doing a streak of missions in nf on a different character, my drops where noticeably much better, but slowly returned to normal after a few farms. I still think the build is good (with either elite), because you can farm only the mob and end, or farm the whole mission, and I am convinced that farming in nm is more profiteable than HM. Smity 23:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) There is no anti farming code anymore. :coolstorybro? Smity 23:16, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Might want to explain the glitch on the build space. 06:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) =Back with more Variants= ::::Any/A Just keep up Flashing Blades and when flashing blades goes down use unseen fury to prevent taking too much damage.Keep attacking at all times, and maintain Shroud of Distress. Use Shadow Sanctuary to get out of tight situations. Campaigns required: Proph (for GoK) and Factions(for sin secondary) ::::Any/W for people who like going *WHOOOOSH!* and killing everything... These aren't as great as the SoJ one I posted....but always nice to have options...(more to come(on my chest ;D ))--XdaC 05:29, July 23, 2010 (UTC) How much dust and bones you can get for a full clear the 20 mints one 09:36, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :dust is not that high, 25-35, but bones is about 75+. Smity 15:13, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Testing Time to get out and vote! Smity 17:18, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :There is a better build for this i'd post it if i could figure out how to get it all up here but its just an altered 55 farm ::You don't need 55 hp to solo this in nm so I don't think your use of the word "better" is appropriate. Smity 18:08, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Well no point in posting this because you can use the 55 build on any character... Ramza 0917, July 29, 2010 ::::Go ahead and post it, I would like to see it and I'm sure other people would appreciate it as well. Smity 15:54, July 29, 2010 (UTC) more votes plz! Smity 05:14, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I tried it out with a warrior and it seems that beyond a certain armor value you don't even need the support of SH and SoA (at least in nm). Overall a nice guide but you it would be nice if you could explain the 'bug through the gate' thing. :I added the description. I'm also curious about what you found to be effective for warriors. Smity 19:01, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::you can tank them with dolyak signet--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 19:48, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::What about a full bar? What do you use for healing and what do u use for condition removal. I'm guessing healing sig + mending touch? Smity 19:50, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::actually i think it was defy pain, but knights and dolyak sig do the same thing iirc. It's on this page--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 19:55, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I used dolyak, a castmod weapon and a -2 while enchanted shield (using balthazars spirit) for protection. With this you should be able to heal with signet of healing only and forgo protection prayers completely but i am still testing with this since the dereg of the mesmers along with the poison can be pretty hard to handle.- wizzardT4, 10:39, August 1, 2010 (UTC)